Captains (Pirate Rank)
Captains (船長, Senchō) are titles given to an individual in control of a ship at sea, either pirate, Naval officer, or civilian. ".''" :—About the Captains. Role and Duties Pirate Captains are the ones who are at the very head of a pirate crew. Pirating captains also tend to be the mightiest members of their crew, and most of them tend to exploit their strength even over their own subordinates to ensure loyalty; though not necessarily, as anyone can attain the rank of captaincy out of pure leadership, as a founding member or voted by other crew members. All major decisions are made by them, though they may be usually advised and influenced by other members. Although a captain may be the highest authority of the crew, the are situations where they are betrayed, overthrown and even killed in mutinies. Possible reasons include the captain acting selfishly at the expense of the crew (Kuro and John), conflict of personal interests (Cricket Mombran and Breed) or when the subordinates try to flee in cowardice after their tyrannical captain is defeated (Black Demalo and Hordy Jones). Upon confirming Luffy D. Monkey utilizing Conqueror's Haki, Zolo Roronoa claims that had Luffy not been able to perform at least this much, the crew would have to find a new captain, showing that at least he has high standards for someone to be his captain. If multiple pirate crews were to form an alliance, the captains of the allied crews share equal standings, becoming co-leaders of the alliance. They thus have limited control over their allied crew's men, and when it comes to important decisions, their opinion must be included. In a fleet, the captain that is in charge of it is referred to as "Commodore", while the captains of the subservient crews are known as 'division commanders'. When called upon by their admiral, the division commanders must follow their orders. However, when not under direct orders of the admiral, the captain is free to act as they please, provided their actions don't harm or cause trouble for the fleet. Pirate Captains :''See also the associated category: '''' Active Pirate Captains * Luffy D. Monkey * Alvida * Shanks * Buggy * Krieg * Broggy * Dorry * Yurikah * Roshio * Cricket Mombran * Masira * Shojo * Foxy * Mikazuki * Teech D. Marshall * Macro * Chesskippa * Seamars * Lola * Kaido * Goo * Bege Capone * Bonney Jewelry * Kid Eustass * Apoo Scratchmen * Hawkins Basil * Urouge * X. Drake * Law Water D. Trafalgar * Hancock Boa * Jimbei * Doma * McGuy * Decalvan Brothers * Squard * Little Oars Jr. * Whitey Bay * Elmy * Ramba * A.O * Delacuaji * Bizarre * Islewan * Epoida * Blondie * Karma * Amadob * Palms * Andre * Zodia * Hangan * Rush * Wallem * Brocca * Choi * Ninth * Agsilly * Julius * Kinga * Arthur * Pavlik * Great Michael * Baggaley * Brew * Zucca * Kechatch * Cands * Vitan * Reforte * Happygun * Sleepy * Colscon * Forliewbs * Nosgarl * Lingling Charlotte * Bluejam * Caribou * Coribou * Albion * Gyro * Sai * Cavendish * Bartolomeo * Ibusu * Hajrudin * Jack Inactive Pirate Captains Deceased * Roger D. Gol * Newgate Ward * John * Yorki * Tiger Fisher * Decken Vander * Van Aifread Arrested * Arlong * Billy * Puppu * Shiki * Devil Dias * Jean Bart * Black Demalo * Lip Doughty * Hordy Jones * Decken Vander IX * Doflamingo Don Quixote Renounced Title * Usopp * Kuro * Django * Zeff * Wapol * Trace D. Portgaz * Bellamy * Kibagaeru * Brook * Moria Gecko * Brownbeard * Chinjao * Pedro Filler Pirate Captains Active * Ganzack * Bayan * Barbarossa * El Drago * Bear King * Yuta * Simon * Banzai * Gasparde * Willy * Bigalo * Papa * Brief * Puzzle * Schneider * Kung-Fu Dugong * World Byrnndi * Bill Inactive * Naguri * Lapanui Pasqua * Wetton Arrested * Gally * Largo Deceased * Woonan * Joke * Omatsuri History Synopsis See also External links Trivia * Supernova Kid Eustass has the epithet of "Captain". * In real life, captains of pirate crews were often elected to their posts by a ship's crew. Even if they owned the ship, if the captain fell out of favor with their crew, another could be elected without notice. Sometimes, inadequate captains were even murdered. Also, cases occur when a first mate would kill the captain to take over. Pirate Captains Category:Captains